Tension
by Sheena Wilde
Summary: The relationship between Prussia and Austria had never been easy. Even now, when they were supposed to be getting along well, or at least without trying to kill each other, they just couldn't. And Germany just couldn't stand listening to the two of them fighting anymore...
1. Chapter 1

"Would you just stop with it finally?"

"With what? I'm not doing anything!"

"But you are! You are annoying me on purpose! Just leave me alone, for God's sake!"

Germany put the newspaper down to his lap with a sigh. This had been going on for almost two hours – he didn't understand how his brother and Austria even had a voice after shouting so much! A few minutes ago they seemed to come to a point where they ran out of things to argue about but of course Prussia was too creative to let the fight just die there, and they continued with full energy. But he, he couldn't put up with it anymore.

"Stop following me around, Prussia! Some people have actual work to get done, you see!"

"I'm not following you around, Specs, I'm just…"

"I said not to call me that! Why can't you just…"

"Would the both of you just shut up already?" Germany snapped and stood up, throwing the paper away as he gave up on reading. Prussia and Austria both stopped and looked at him gaping, shocked at the unexpected shout. "Why can't you two act like grown-ups? You are acting like two children, you can't stand being in the same room for a moment without staring to mock each other! Yes, even you, Austria! I can't listen to the two of you anymore!" he shook his head angrily and walked over to the door, getting his jacket and keys. "I'll go over to Italy, and when I come back, you better have the house in its place and your childish arguments settled!" he said, giving them one more angered look, then left the house.

"Congratulations, Prussia, you made him angry" Austria turned towards the man beside him as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "If you just stopped mocking me, Germany wouldn't have left!"

"What? Don't make it seem like it's my fault! It was you who started this whole! I just tried to start a friendly conversation!" Prussia defended himself with an innocent expression.

"The sentence 'Hey, Specs, why are you torturing that poor instrument?' is not really appropriate for starting a friendly conversation!" Austria rolled his eyes.

"Because you are so goddamn sensitive!" Prussia tried to act innocent, but he couldn't help the laughing that bursted out of him.

"Very mature!" Austria glared at him. "Why couldn't you just act like an adult, Prussia? You can't take anything seriously! You made Germany flee from the house…"

"Okay, okay, I get the point, spare me the lecture!" the Prussian sighed and looked away, waving with his hand dismissively, but this didn't stop Austria.

"…his own house, because he couldn't stand us! I am ashamed because of it, but of course, you don't feel the slightest bit of shame!" Austria went on without bothering to stop speaking even for a minute. He was just really angry that he was scolded like that by Germany, like he would be a five year old child… "When you really should! Don't you see how ridiculous these fights are between us?"

"Okay, okay, Specs, I got it!" Prussia said, raising his voice slightly, because he was getting seriously pissed off with Austria. It was one thing when Germany gave him a lecture but listening to Austria when he was just as bad as he himself… Not to mention that the Austrian literally treated him like a child…

"But you are not able to stop insulting me, not even for a minute!" the brunette continued, undisturbed. "You should see how immature you are! I know that I am at fault here too, but I am not going to just let you say whatever you want-"

But he couldn't finish his last sentence because Prussia muted him. With a very old and extremely effective method – a kiss.

At first even he was surprised that he dared to do such a dangerous thing. He knew that he could be killed in any moment now, but didn't think things through, just did what he had in his mind. Well, Germany had always been saying him to think before doing something and it turned out that he was right… At least he had a good life.

But instead of what he was expecting, he felt Austria starting to return the kiss. No, he wasn't imagining it, Austria was kissing him back… and pretty passionately. Prussia hadn't noticed until now but Austria had his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He was quickly snapped back to reality by it and put some effort to the kiss, deepening it as he slid his arms around Austria's waist. For him it seemed like the kiss was never going to end, not that he was complaining. It only grew even more heated and passionate with every moment, their bodies pressed against each other tightly, and as it seemed neither of them wanted to end it.

Then suddenly he felt Austria pull away – no, not pull away, he still had his arms wrapped tightly around him. He was leading them somewhere, and, as Prussia realized as he peeked up when he heard a door open and then close behind them, they were at the guest room, the nearest bedroom to the living room. Prussia's heartbeat sped up.

The rest of the night was a blur for Prussia. He remembered the way Austria almost tore the T-shirt off him, he remembered as he was just as eager to finally get him naked too, as they fell to the bed, as their hot bodies made contact and his skin burned, and he didn't want it to end, he just wanted more and more of him…

Prussia woke up alone. At first he didn't remember why he was in the guest room, but then it all came back to him at once. He sat up and looked around. His clothes were scattered all around the floor but only his and the bedside table lacked the glasses he placed there carefully the previous night. There was no trace of Austria ever being there. With a sigh Prussia leaned back to the bed and closed his eyes. At first it had seemed a horrible idea to kiss him, then the best in the world. But now… He didn't expect that he would wake up alone, that Austria would just leave. He thought that the morning would have been awkward but he would trade this pathetic feeling for that awkwardness. Anything would be better than this. It was one night but it meant everything to him. On the other hand, to Austria, it had probably been only a mistake, no more.

But before he could let himself drown in self-pity, he heard voices coming from the kitchen's direction. Could it be that Austria was there? He wouldn't just leave him, anyway, right? He quickly shot out of the bed and dragged on his boxers and T-shirt, grabbed his jeans, then hurried to the kitchen. He could smell the breakfast and hear someone moving around while making it. He stopped short at the kitchen door as he saw who was standing by the counter with his back to the door.

"Morning West!" he greeted his little brother and tried to not sound disappointed. Easier said than done, for sure.

"Good morning, Prussia!" Germany said still facing away from his brother. "How was your…" he started turning around but stopped as he saw him, standing in the doorway with his pants in his hand, only in boxers. "Are those your clothes from yesterday?" he asked with a frown. "Did you go out drinking again? You didn't get into any trouble, did you?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I was home…" Prussia muttered with a shrug as he walked over to a chair, dropping down to it and didn't bother with putting on his pants, just put them to the back of the chair, earning a frown from his little brother. But he couldn't care now, he used all his willpower to hide the sadness he was feeling.

He shouldn't be feeling that. It was downright stupid and pointless. He should have known that this wasn't going to end well. Austria never liked him, and even if they were quite okay with each other, they still argued about everything. They weren't even friends.

Of course there had been times when he would have sworn there was something between them, from the kind of relationship he desired. But as yesterday night proved, it was just simply… sexual tension and not much of a romantic kind. On Austria's part, that is. He had to put up with it as there was no other way to go around it.

"Are you alright, brother? You look… depressed" Germany asked, a worried frown on his face as he put a plate full with eggs and sausages in front of him.

"It's… nothing, really. I just…" he started silently, staring down at the food and got lost in his thoughts halfway into his sentence. "I'll just have to get over it, but I'll be fine. So don't you worry!" he looked up and tried to force a grin, with little success. With a sigh he stood up and grabbed his pants from the chair. "Sorry, West, but I'll pass the breakfast now. I'm not hungry" he said while walking out of the kitchen, leaving a worried Germany behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed and slowly Prussia started acting like his old self. But he never went to Austria's place, neither did Austria come over randomly anymore. When Germany tried mentioning it once, he regretted it right away. Prussia suddenly fell silent and looked away, only shrugging as a response, and his mood became dark. Germany didn't dare to ask what happened after he had left them and had no idea what could make his brother so sad. It hurt him to see him like this and didn't want to hurt him any farther by asking him questions about it.

But as much as he cared for his brother, life didn't stop for his sake. A few days later he got to know that Austria was coming over next day to consult about something concerning both of their economy. He slowly walked to Prussia's room, and stepped in half-heartedly when given the permission to enter.

"Brother, I… want to speak with you" Germany started, his worried look making Prussia frown.

"Sure, go on" the older nation nodded, looking up at him as he put his laptop away.

"I don't know what's going on with you but Austria is coming over tomorrow. It'll be a business meeting. I just wanted to let you know" Germany explained and tried to read the expression that was on his brother's face.

"Thanks, West… Nice of you to think of me" Prussia forced a smile but then looked down at his lap, frowning even more.

"Look, I don't want to intrude anything but what happened after I left? Did you argue?" Germany couldn't stop himself from asking it. He had to know if something serious happened. Prussia was his brother and Austria was a close friend, after all. And despite their constant arguing, he knew that they didn't hate each other and never held anything against each other. He just wanted to know what changed. "I am just concerned about you."

"I know, West. It practically radiates from you" Prussia smiled at him, then turned serious again. "But I don't want to talk about it. I can't talk about it."

Germany sighed but nodded understandingly and left. He still wasn't calm but if his brother said he couldn't tell it to him, he believed him. He didn't really have any other choices either.

Down in the basement, Prussia leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes. Austria was coming over. He didn't want to meet him and listen to what he already figured personally. Maybe his brother warned him, so he could go away while Austria was here. West was the best, after all… He was sad that he didn't tell him what the situation was but he just couldn't tell him. He didn't want to tell about it to anyone, not his brother, not his friends, until it settled down somehow. If it's never mentioned again, then he wouldn't tell anyone.

The next day Prussia was hanging with France and Spain, just speaking, having a good time, and acted like everything was okay. He just wanted to forget all about it for a little time at least. He wanted to get free from his worries and fears that it might not mean anything and he'd have to live knowing that Austria would never return his feelings. He got home around eight pm, tired and hungry.

"Hey, West! Did you make dinner?" he started as he threw his jacket to the hanger and kicked off his shoes, then went to the living room where the lights were on. "I could literally eat a horse…" his voice trailed off as he saw the Austrian sitting on the couch instead of his brother. "Specs…" he muttered, trying to force a grin.

"Ah, good evening, Prussia!" Austria looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "I thought you'll never arrive and I would have to leave without talking to you. Germany told me that you went out with your friends and I was afraid you'd stay out whole night as well. Good thing you didn't" he said as he stood and took a few hesitant steps towards him.

"You wanted to speak with me?" he asked incredulously, blinking surprised at Austria. How long had the man been waiting for him?

"Well, yes, I think that should be the right step after what happened" he nodded and after a minute of hesitation, he added. "Also, Germany informed me today that you weren't acting like yourself lately…"

Prussia pressed his lips together at that, and had quite murderous thoughts about his little brother. This was no good, Austria wasn't supposed to know how miserable he felt in these past few days. It made him look weak and Austria could easily understand that he was in love with him. That was just pathetic, he knew, and of course hopeless.

"Alright, let's discuss it then" he nodded slowly, reluctantly at the end. No, he didn't want to discuss it but he wouldn't seem cowardish in front of Austria! "But let me start it" he added quickly and looked at the aristocrat seriously. When the other nodded in agreement, Prussia continued, averting his gaze from him. "If I remember right, it was you who left me alone on that morning. In my opinion, that would have been the perfect time to talk about it and still you fled!" he started angrily but Austria interrupted, trying to defend himself.

"I am sorry, I just didn't…"

"I haven't finished!" Prussia grunted and looked at him strictly. "How convenient for you to escape a possibly uncomfortable situation and only come back days later, when you have everything settled down in yourself! Why would you even care about what that did to me, right?" he asked but cut himself short before he said something he would regret later. He had already told the Austrian too much.

"Look, Prussia, I'm… I'm sorry" Austria started, his eyes casted down, and his voice barely more than a whisper. "I know that I shouldn't have left… I was just confused…"

"Confused? Don't you think that I was confused, too?" Prussia bursted out, despite how he tried to hold himself back. "All of a sudden you just pulled me to a bedroom when honestly I was simply expecting you to slap me in the face for even trying to kiss you!" he just glared at Austria, and no, he wasn't panting, he wasn't upset, he couldn't be…

"I… I didn't know what to do… I just…" Austria stuttered, having no idea how to respond, and as his cheeks turned red in shame, he quickly looked away. "I thought you were initiating that… I didn't want to refuse…" he confessed finally and closed his eyes, waiting for the albino's reaction.

Prussia stared at him, taking his time to process what it meant what he just heard. He just didn't know how to understand it… Was Austria trying to say with this that he loved him? Was he waiting for Prussia to say it first? Did he not know how he felt? Or, on the contrary to all of these, was he just trying to make him understand that it was only one night? That he didn't want any continuation? Any more of him?

"Say something, please…" Austria whispered, looking downwards. He felt horrible about this whole and didn't know what to do with Prussia's reaction. "I don't know what else you expect from me, I just… I told you everything I could…"

"Seriously? This is all you can tell me?" Prussia looked at the aristocrat and shook his head. His voice was silent, too silent, and a tad shaky. "You have only made things worse so far" he said and looked downwards, not wanting to meet Austria's eyes.

"Why? I told you everything I could…"

"Yes. And you only missed out what you actually felt… what you feel about it. I am not so surprised, you would always take the cautious way out" Prussia gave him a dark look and shook his head, then turned his back on the Austrian. He was too hurt to stay in the same room with him anymore. Austria knew about his feelings, he concluded, he knew about them and he didn't want to turn him down directly, so he was avoiding the topic the best he could, probably hoping that they both would just forget about it and go on.

"Prussia, wait!" Austria protested and grabbed the albino's hand, trying to pull him back before he could flee. He couldn't let him go just like this. "Look, I apologize that my answer wasn't enough for you but I don't know what else you expect from me…"

Prussia took a deep breath at that and he walked up to the Austrian, not bothering to free his hand from his grip, he only looked back at his eyes.

"I love you, Austria. I kissed you because I love you" he told, completely serious to Austria's amazement who just stared at the albino before him gaping. "Do you still have nothing else to add?"

"I… I don't know what to say to that…" the aristocrat stuttered, his face turning pale and he just stared at Prussia with wide eyes.

"Say that you love me. Or that you don't. There is no third option" Prussia answered but felt his heart break. Austria's reaction in whole was something equivalent of a clear rejection, even if there wasn't any word spoken. "You are saying no. Just as I thought. Well, then let me go and get out of here" he said with a grim look on his face as he freed his hand, turned his back on him and made it to his room, down to the basement, slamming the door hardly after himself.

Austria just stared at the door confused, his hand still in the air as if he was still holding onto Prussia. He bit his lip in hesitation, and had no idea of what would be the best to do. Last time leaving was the worst thing to do, but now maybe it would be the only good…

He didn't have much time alone as a few moments later the door opened and Germany stepped in. Austria flinched in surprise and turned towards him, he didn't know that the German was coming home so late in the evening, he thought he would stay at Italy's for the night. He didn't expect to meet him, especially after how bad things turned out with Prussia…

"Ah, good evening, Austria! I didn't know you would still be here" Germany said as he stepped out of his shoes and hanged his coat. Then as he would begin to walk to the living room, he noticed that something wasn't okay. "Is everything alright? You seem so… strange."

"I… I just… I'm sorry…" Austria shook his head as he walked by a worried Germany, grabbed his own coat and went to the door. He looked back at the other, although didn't dare to meet his eyes. "I'm just very sorry… I didn't mean to… Good bye" he said quickly and escaped the house, leaving a confused, frowning German alone in the hallway.


End file.
